


Sweet Nothings

by raggirare



Series: Matsuhana Week - Side B [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#MATSUHANAWEEK<br/>Day 2-B: Cream Puffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

It was a long standing tradition for Matsukawa to go to school with his boyfriend. Even before they had begun dating, they would meet each other at the bottom of the street Hanamaki lived on and then walk to the train station together to catch the train to school with the middle blocker’s attention on whatever rhythm game was on his mind and the wing spiker using his as a pillow to catch up on some beloved sleep. The same would be repeated in the afternoon, walking to the train station after training with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, though they would never head directly home after getting off the train at the other end.

“Issei, carry me,” Hanamaki whined as he leaned his full weight against the taller’s back, favouring his left side because of the bag slung over Matsukawa’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

Pale arms looped around a square torso and almost instantly it become harder for Matsukawa to walk, no long carrying just his own weight but also half-dragging his boyfriend who was barely even taking steps. There was no voiced complaints, though, and the younger barely lifted his eyes from his phone, concentrating on finishing the song he was playing first before finally giving his boyfriend some sort of attention (and, by that point, Hanamaki had given up on his ploy and had taken to walking alongside him). There was a raise of an eyebrow, one of his hands slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Are you done?” Matsukawa asked, offering his free hand.

The spiker eyed it for a moment with a hum in thought before he nodded and took it, lacing their fingers together before they let their arms hanging between them. “Yeah, I’m done.”

What followed was a comfortable silence of familiarity as they headed towards a small park not far from the bottom of Hanamaki’s street and the wing spiker dropped to sit down at the same picnic table they had been sitting at after school every day for as long as they had been friends. Matsukawa remained standing, only slinging his bag off and leaving it on the table after he had dug out his wallet. A short kiss pressed to strawberry blond strands was an unspoken, ‘ _be right back_ ’ before the middle blocker pocketed his wallet and headed off in the direction of the nearby convenience store.

And it really was only a short trip, Matsukawa soon remerging from the store, stooping to get through the low door, and returning to his boyfriend’s side with a plastic bag in hand. He placed it on the table in front of Hanamaki, leaving him to open it and check the contents while he sat himself down beside him, letting their sides touch.

“What’s the occasion?” Hanamaki’s voice carried a familiar excitement, though it was dulled a little by curiousity, eyes flickering between his boyfriend and the long packet of swan-shaped cream puffs he had removed from the bag oh so delicately. He was so much more used to having a single large cream puff bought for him, one big enough that he’d always share a bite with Issei just so he could lick the cream off of his top lip afterwards. “I didn’t forget our anniversary, did I? Because I’m pretty sure I remember our anniversary being in November. And my birthday was months ago. And I’m su—“

The words stopped coming, cut off by a pair of lips against his and Hanamaki’s entire body tensed a little in surprise. He relaxed less than a second later, though, lips curling up into the contact, leaning his weight into the kiss. A large hand stroked over his hair and came to rest at the back of his neck, the warm weight drawing a content purr from his throat, eyes shutting of their own accord.

“Because I love you, Takahiro,” Matsukawa murmured against lips, his own mouth pulled up into a smile, eyes open just enough to be able to see Hanamaki’s face (glad for his own skin being that much darker, his skin tone hiding the blush on his cheeks that he knew matched the bright red staining the spiker’s cheeks). “Also because they were on sale.”

Flustered by the sudden declaration (even if he had heard those words so many times already), Hanamaki found himself unable to speak. So, instead, he pulled away from the other boy to open the  packet and grab the prettiest of the swans. The fact that Matsukawa had started laughing freely made the entire plan so much easier to execute. 

Laughter was very quickly stifled as the middle blocker found himself with a mouthful of cream puff and a victorious (and still very flushed) Hanamaki holding the treat in Matsukawa’s mouth to keep him from spitting it back out. Only once the middle blocker had begun chewing did the elder take his hand away to take another of the shaped cream puffs and feed it to himself.

(There was a soft, “I love you, too,” murmured by the wing spiker an hour later at the bottom of his street, stealing a goodbye kiss from his boyfriend before taking off so that Matsukawa wouldn’t be able to see him blushing again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but look up swan cream puffs they are the cutest things.


End file.
